Chibis and Squirrels
by GoddessOfPhantoms
Summary: Jesse accidently disses the authoress and his punishment is being turned into a chibi and he brings Jaden, Alexis, Aster and Jim with him. And beware of the squirrels.


Me: My first crack

Me: My first crack!

Shadow: Why would you want crack you're already insane.

Amy: She means crackfic dumbass

Me: Yeah foolio. Why the hell would I be on crack? Anyway there's so many topics to choose from then I realised yugioh GX (which I don't own) doesn't have as many of these as others do so I've decided on none other than…. CHIBIS

Jaden: you're going to turn me into a kid.

Me: don't worry you won't be the only one.

Jaden: Fine. QueenDeathScythe doesn't own yugioh GX but she does own mutated squirrels, thieving racoons and other random things in here.

**Chibis and Squirrels **

Chazz was running for his life through the forest, trying to get away from those evil noises belonging to the accursed monsters behind him. He didn't know where the hell he was all that was on his mind was escaping the horrors behind him.

" Oh crap where the hell is everyone" he screamed into the empty woods. " Oh yeah now I remember, they left me on this island to die while they escape and live a happy life without these demons behind me. Well it's not like when they're done on this island they'll leave out the rest of the world. They'll come for everyone else as well until there's no one left."

After a while longer of running Chazz came to a clearing where he could see the Slifer dorm and ran towards it for cover. He reached his room and locked his door and flopped onto the bed. " Thank god" he panted " when I die some people are going to get seriously haunted" thinking back to a few hours earlier.

Flashback

_Professor Stein was droning on again about some boring event in history again and no one was paying attention to him half the class was asleep others were talking to each other or doing their own thing, when finally the bell rang._

_As everyone trampled over the boring teacher faster than the speed of sound, six students and a croc slowed down when they reached the clear, a spikey haired brunette yawned and put his hands behind his head._

"_Man that was one good nap. Thank god we have professor stein to teach us _

_so we can have a good sleep."_

"_For once I agree with you slacker"_

"_Yeah me too I'm actually okay with him miraculously surviving a fall into oblivion." Syrus agreed._

"_Well now that we've got a free weekend what do you want to do this weekend?" Jesse asked._

"_How about truth or dare" Alexis suggested as everyone entered the Slifer dorm to find Hassleberry prancing around in a tutu singing horribly off key._

_Everyone screamed bloody murder at the sight including the out of character dinosaur man._

"_This isn't what it looks like privates" Hassleberry shrieked. "It's uh…uh…"_

"_You know what I don't even want to know what it's like" yelled Chazz who was just as officially freaked out as the others. "Lets just play truth or dare"_

_The others nodded as they tried to get the image of Hassleberry singing and dancing out of their heads despite the fact he was still wearing it._

_Suddenly the door slammed open and the rest of the crew excluding the teachers appeared._

"_Hey boys and girls did we just hear the T and D words" said Atticus._

"_Yeah can we join" Aster piped up._

"_Sure"_

_-Five hours later and a strip tease from Syrus-_

"_Okay now that I'm not so innocent anymore can we please get something to eat?" asked Syrus getting dressed._

_Everyone looked stunned that it wasn't Jaden who asked that but they all agreed and after some fried shrimp came back to the lounge to watch TV._

_((We interrupt queer eye for the straight guy (A/N I don't watch this) to bring you this report from Duel Academy))_

_((Yes Tom I'm on the ship departing from duel academy with everyone else (Crowler is seen waving at the camera shouting so long slacker in the background) due to dangerous beings taking over the island))_

_Zane turns the TV off "THEY LEFT US BEHIND" he roared_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING"_

"_HOW DARE THEY"_

"_THOSE ASSHOLES WE SAVE THE WORLD AND THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY US"_

_After a while of running they saw a heliport in the distance with a helicopter approaching. All of them were relieved and ran faster. When they got there they almost weren't surprised that it was chancellor Shepherd back from yet another vacation._

"_Chancellor Shepherd, we need your helicopter" panted Axel running up to him._

"_I'm afraid you're under aged my friends" Just then Hassleberry, still in his light pink tutu appeared around the corner. The chancellor screamed like a girl and fainted._

_Everyone else just stared at the limp body on the floor, shrugged, and ran on board. Unfortunately it was a little too cramped. Chazz sighed._

"_Great, so which one of you assholes is staying behind?" _

_Everyone looked at each over and the next thing he knew, Chazz was thrown off with a not so soft landing. He cussed and looked up to see them in the distance getting smaller and yelled._

"_I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HELL YOU TRAITEROUS BASTERDS!"_

Flashback end

Just then the moron heard scratching on the door. He screamed and jumped out of a closed window, with a not so soft landing again. Chazz looked up to find himself surrounded by the creatures he had tried to escape and everything went black.

Chazz woke up to find himself chained onto a stone table in the centre of what he recognized to be the abandoned dorm. What was worse he was surrounded by every monster on the island chanting. The leader came up to him and the chanting stopped.

"Oh great one, we give you this puny mortal as a sacrifice so we may please you" The squirrel leader raised a knife and brought it down to the his heart.

Chazz woke up screaming squirrels like a girl, so loud it woke up the entire island. Even Atty who was in his secret underground laboratory in the abandoned dorm doing god knows what, heard it loud and clear.

"Someone found my missing pet squirrel yay!"

Chazz looked around his room panting noting that there was no sign anything had ever happened. Just as he started becoming relieved he paled again.

"That dream was way to vivid. What if it's a premonition. Slacker gets them so why can't I? I've got to warn everyone." He immediately got up and shot out of the room forgetting that he was only in his Pikachu underwear.

Jaden, Jesse, Hassleberry and Syrus groggily wondering what the hell woke them up at SIX AM on Saturday of all days. Hassleberry groaned

"Sam Hill what the hell was that"

"You're asking the wrong person replied Jesse, just as sleepy as the others.

Chazz slammed the door open nearly off its hinges panting. The four amigos got curious all of a sudden.

"Dweebs I need you to wake everyone in the dorm up for me and meet me in the assembly hall while I wake up everyone else immediately." He ran back out as quick as he ran in forgetting he was still in his boxers. The others stared blankly where he just stood. Jaden stated.

"Was it just me or was he wearing pikachu boxers. Oh well he seemed pretty freaked out, better do what he said" as they got changed and went to get the others.

Chazz was running towards the blue dorm. He had already ran into the girls which had earned him a few bruises I might add. He had passed Atticus who was on his way back. Luckily the boys were already eating breakfast for some reason on a Saturday, getting them to the academy wasn't a challenge unlike the Ra's and Slifers who were a bit more tired and reluctant to get up.

The Obelisks were the first to arrive, then the Slifers, the Ra's, and finally the girls and we all know how long they take to get ready. Once everyone was there Chazz began.

"Thank you everyone so much for coming on such short notice this morning. I brought you all here to warn you of a whole new threat." Everyone was murmuring things to each other at this point.

"QUIET" Everyone shut up. "Ahem as I was saying before I was interrupted, I had a premonition of something terrible, a cult who wants to take over the Earth starting with Duel Academy. These five-foot squirrels may seem cute but they are pure evil. We must evacuate everyone off this island before my vision comes true. So who's with me" he cheered expecting an active response. All that was heard were crickets in the background as everyone stared at him blankly.

"Well?"

"We lost you when you said squirrels mate" answered Jim.

"What! I'm telling the truth. Don't leave wait." He begged as everyone left the hall. "We're screwed" he muttered slumping his shoulders.

Everyone wandered through the forest back to the dorm Axel sighed.

"Well that was pointless and… hey Atticus what's that in your hand there?"

"I'm glad you asked" he replied tossing the bottle up and down. "It's a love potion. I'm making a few of them since a lot of people need a little romance in their lives. Speaking of which…" he tossed it at Axel.

Everyone stared intently at the dissolving smoke to reveal Axel………….

With blue skin! (Ha I bet you didn't see that coming. You all thought it was going to turn him into a chibi didn't you).

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASSHOLE!" He hollered charging, tackling and strangling him.

"Don't blame him completely Axel, it's the authoress' fault as well" Jesse pointed out. Suddenly a booming voice was heard.

"OH REALLY" A bolt of lightning came down and revealed the authoress in all her glory. And she seemed pissed off.

"Oh crap it's Scythe" Syrus and Blair cried.

"We're screwed" exclaimed Zane.

"I was just kidding when I said that"

"THE HELL YOU WERE" She roared as she turned Jaden, Aster, Jesse, Alexis and Jim turned into chibis. I am the most powerful being in this fic I can make you do whatever I want. Observe" Hassleberry slaps himself.

"Ow what in tarnation did you do that for.

"Oh Gweat" groaned Alexis.

"Well that's what happens when you piss her off" Axel stated.

"Don't worry I have a potion that will fix this" Atticus exclaimed bringing a vial out of nowhere.

"I don't think so. Attack and retrieve that vial my minions." A mob of racoons attacked Atticus scratching him all over and grabbing the vial, bringing it to Scythe then returning to wherever it is they came from.

"Have a fun month being chibis" Scythe disappears with a puff of pink smoke.

"Ow medic"

"Now wot do we do?"

Jaden: Hey it was Jesse who dissed you why do I have to suffer

Aster: Yeah

Jim: Yeah

Alexis: Yeah

Me: because I felt like it so deal with it. Anyhoo I know most of the chapter had nothing to do with the plot but I wanted to put Chazz's dream in the beginning it was just longer then I imagined. Tell me what you guys think of it so far. Sayonara peeps.


End file.
